La Baronia de Pisces
A small and quiet fish village, baronia de pisces is the birth place of the current pope. Originally a part of the Cattle Country, it's leading family decided it was better suited for the papists. History La Baronia de Pisces would be settled in 2176 by the Valerria family. Four adults, five children, and thirteen head of cattle would camp on a hill overlooking a seaside plain. Having set out to set up their own spread, the family would construct a small cabin and pen while the children gathered firewood. Over the next few months Rafters would stop to trade, and a small dock would be built for them. As time went on a small village would appear on the plain, as some rafters & travelers settled there, and ranch hands arrived for work. By 2201 it would boast a cantina as well as a veterinarian, both of which did business mostly with the ranch in different regards. This growth would attract attention from Comancheros however, and they would start harassing and raiding the village, with little response from the locals. This would continue for some months before the Valerrias took a page from many other ranching families, and hired a band of gun-men off of The Gulf Belt who would make quick work of the bandits. Peace and growth would resume after this, though two of the shooters would be retained in case of former trouble, both of whom would marry and raise families in town. A small chapel would be constructed in 2223, and a priest invited from The Papal States, though it was said that they would not join, as the Valerria patriarch saw himself as a cattle man. The village would continue to grow over the next two decades and try to break into the beef market, but found their moves blocked by the larger families and associations, all of whom were willing to back their plays. This would change in 2245, when Eduardo Valerria took the reins of the family, and one of his first actions was to visit Soto La Marina and see the pope. Gaining an audience with Julius Augustus II, Valerria would swear his allegiance and that of his town, being granted the title of Baron, and his village now called La Baronia de Pisces. This change would be much talked about in the settlement, but have little effect on the townspeople, besides traders came from the south more often. To mark the anniversary of his 'nobility' Valerria would order the church expanded in 2246, adding four rows of pews and a small balcony for himself. Trade would slowly pick up over the next few years, but little would change until the declaration of the Saltlands Wars, which would see several residents leave to fight. The other residents would also benefit from an influx of rafters and profiteers from the north passing through the town, with a small inn constructed in 2268 to take advantage of them. The Wars would end in 2270, and most of the fighters would return, carrying stories and scars from their time in the south, though little treasure. Rulership of the town would transfer to Javier Valerria later that year, but his focus would be trained on his cattle, and he adopted a hands-off approach to daily operations. The only event in recent memory was the election of Cardinal Emmanuel to the Papacy in 2276 and his replacement by Santiago Vagelos. Since then the barony has remained a sleepy fishing village and trade post, to the contentment of it's people. Government The town is in theory ruled by Baron Valerria, but he spends more time with his cattle. His counterpart is somewhat more capable, though has lately taken to worrying about his 'maid.' In reality the residents settle their own disputes amongst themselves, with any violence handled with assistance from their 'rulers.' Economy La Baronia de Pisces is mainly self-feeding, with fishing providing the bulk of the food, though beef and staple crops make up a sizable chunk. They also trade with and cater to Rafters to some extent, having a cantina and excess to trade. There is also a trickle of far-seeing pilgrims that have been visiting since 2276, but they are too few to provide much income. Category:Communities Category:Sites Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico